Seis Considerações sobre o Perdão
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Incapaz de compreender a importância do perdão na vida das pessoas, Shaka se propõe a analisar o tema a partir de um "objeto de estudo" peculiar. Enquanto a pesquisa avança, o envolvimento com o tal "objeto" torna-se mais intenso e o Cavaleiro passa a reavaliar sua vida, embarcando em um relacionamento inesperado. Presente de amigo secreto para Keiko Maxwell.


Essa fanfic é presente de Amigo Secreto de Natal do grupo Palaestra. Tive o prazer de tirar a Keiko Maxwell, que me levou pra bem longe da minha zona de conforto e me fez produzir uma fanfic da qual gostei muito do resultado. Keiko, espero que goste da fic. Fiz com dedicação total. Um beijo, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!

PS: Querido site onde estou postando essa fic (e que, não sei por qual motivo, apaga o nome quando o escrevo), te odeio por detonar com as marcações que eu havia feito para a fic.

**Seis Considerações sobre o Perdão**

Entrou no escritório devagar e fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Já era mais de duas da manhã. Tivera um dia cheio e a noite... bem, a noite foi um caso a parte! Ainda assim, não conseguia dormir. Precisava escrever. A escuridão não era um problema – aliás, luz e trevas já não lhe faziam diferença há um bom tempo –, de modo que chegou rapidamente à escrivaninha, sem fazer alarde. Abriu a última gaveta da móvel devagar, procurando algo em meio aos papéis antigos. Por ser muito organizado, não tardou a encontrar o documento que procurava.

Documento era uma forma demasiado pomposa para se referir àquela folha de papel branco onde havia escrito umas poucas frases. Ainda assim, conservava-a com esmero, como se fosse um importante tratado de filosofia. Não chegava a tanto, porém acreditava que o tamanho diminuto do texto não enfraquecia o poder daquelas palavras. Nem mesmo formavam um texto. Eram frases soltas, curtas e pontuais. Como o título enunciava, eram considerações; "considerações sobre o perdão". Cinco, para ser mais exato.

A superfície do papel apresentava pequenas rasuras justamente onde o número que precedia o título estava escrito, indicando que já havia tido contato com a borracha algumas vezes. Vinha trabalhando no documento há aproximadamente um ano e meio; nada mais natural que, pouco a pouco, acrescentasse uma nova consideração à lista, aumentando assim o número que assinalava a quantidade. Era justamente para isso que, após tantos meses, voltava a tomar aquela folha nas mãos: alterar o título e acrescentar uma nova frase à seleção.

Enquanto passava a borracha sobre a escrita a lápis, sentiu-se levemente nostálgico. Não costumava demorar tanto para concluir seus escritos; todavia, aquele pequeno tratado se tornara especial. Inicialmente, não lhe dera tanta atenção: era apenas uma anotação banal, resultado de uma reunião conturbada a respeito de um assunto polêmico que dividia opiniões. O assunto... ou melhor dizendo, a pessoa em questão, eventualmente tornou-se parte do cotidiano do Santuário; de modo que o convívio com ela levou-o a produzir as observações posteriores.

Geralmente, formulava tais considerações a partir de cenas corriqueiras e situações comuns, porém a daquela noite era uma exceção – e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir; um sorriso levemente malicioso, suscitado pela lembrança do ocorrido de poucas horas atrás. O riso evoluiu para uma risadinha baixa e abafada, mas não sem razão – Por que diabo estava ali e não na cama? A resposta era simples, apesar de paradoxal: O motivo que o levara até ali era o mesmo motivo que agora dormia em sua cama.

E tinha de admitir que era extremamente prazeroso deitar a cabeça sobre o peito másculo e sentir os braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo. Ponderara por um bom tempo se deveria abandoná-lo momentaneamente para escrever. Não estava indo para longe e nem mesmo planejava se ausentar pelo resto da noite... Também não considerava que estaria "traindo-o" de alguma forma, afinal, se aquele documento existia, era por causa dele e ele não tinha um relacionamento. Pensou até mesmo em acelerar o processo para voltar logo ao quarto, porém, escrever aquelas considerações era um exercício de paciência. Antes de adicionar uma nova frase ao conjunto, ele percorria as anteriores e meditava a respeito das mesmas e das circunstâncias que o levaram a escrevê-las. Que o outro lhe perdoasse, pois ele era um homem metódico e não gostava de quebrar seus rituais íntimos.

Passou os olhos sobre o primeiro tópico e riu, sentindo até mesmo certa vergonha de ter escrito aquilo. Era uma frase boba, nascida em um momento de irritação. Por diversas pensara em alterá-la ou apagá-la de vez, contudo, achava que se fizesse isso, parte da essência do documento acabaria se perdendo. O título estava espremido na parte superior da página, da mesma forma que as palavras "Consideração no 1" pareciam se amontoar no canto esquerdo, indicando que ela planejava que aquilo se tornasse um projeto de longo prazo. De todo modo, releu a frase em silêncio.

**-o-**

"_1- O perdão deve ser um atributo divino, uma vez que os homens parecem ser incapazes de perdoar"._

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Aioria foi o primeiro a se manifestar, não escondendo a sua indignação.

Os demais também estavam surpresos, porém suas reações se resumiam a olhares de estupefação, queixos caídos e comentários ditos em voz baixa. O recém-chegado interrompeu a caminhada, olhando ora para a Deusa, ora para os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro ali reunidos. Seu rosto não deixava transparecer nenhuma preocupação com aquele comentário hostil e ele parecia estar apenas aguardando alguma indicação de que poderia tomar seu assento à mesa. A mulher meneou a cabeça gentilmente e ele assim o fez.

Os demais Santos Dourados comentavam entre si e o alvejavam com olhares curiosos e desconfiados. Leão era o mais exaltado, parecendo incapaz de segurar a língua. O recém-chegado, todavia, permanecia calado e de cabeça baixa, como se aceitasse cada uma daquelas ofensas, por mais terríveis que fossem. Athena interveio, batendo com a ponta do báculo contra o chão, exigindo ordem.

- Por favor, façam silêncio – ela pediu com educação, antes de se voltar para o leonino, assumindo um tom de voz mais rígido – Aioria, eu pedi para que todos controlassem os ânimos.

- Por favor, me desculpe, Senhora, mas eu não posso aceitar que esse... – Aioria se deteve, como se buscasse medir as palavras para não sofrer uma nova reprimenda – que esse homem seja um de nós! Ele tem um passado condenável!

E se havia alguém ali que poderia ser considerado prova viva do quão condenável era aquele passado, esse alguém era Aioria. Quanto a isso, não havia dúvidas. O leonino perdera o irmão, a horna e quase que perdera a sanidade naqueles anos negros em que o Santuário mergulhara. E agora o culpado estava ali, pronto para tomar assento com eles na mesa de reuniões.

- Senhora, eu entendo que deseje preparar o Santuário para a nova guerra que se aproxima... Reconheço que estamos desfalcados após a luta contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze e que precisamos de toda a ajuda possível, porém, eu concordo com Aioria. Kanon não é um homem digno de confiança – Milo emendou, com seriedade, arrancando um sorriso agradecido de Leão.

Athena não escondeu seu descontentamento. Planejara a readmissão de Kanon ao Santuário cuidadosamente e esperava que os Cavaleiros de Ouro compreendessem a importância daquele gesto. Não descartava a possibilidade de haver algum impasse, contudo, jamais aguardava que dois soldados se posicionassem abertamente contra aquele ato. Kanon permanecia calado, evitando olhar os demais. Em seu rosto, não havia sinal de qualquer emoção.

- Aioria, Milo – a Deusa retomou a palavra – Quero que entendam de uma vez por todas: Kanon está arrependido e eu lhe concedi o meu perdão. A Armadura de Gêmeos também o reconheceu como seu titular e eu desejo que ele defenda a Terceira Casa Zodiacal.

- Arrependimento? Eu não confio na palavra desse homem! – Aioria novamente bradou; se não fosse por Aldebaran, que se levantara apressadamente para interpor-se entre os dois, era bem provável que ele atacaria Kanon com os próprios punhos.

- Vamos, Aioria, tenha calma – o brasileiro pediu, procurando fazer o outro se sentar. Mesmo não tendo a mesma audição em perfeito estado após furar os tímpanos na luta contra Orfeu de Lira, era impossível não ouvir os gritos do outro.

- Senhora, eu também não considero Kanon digno de confiança. Mesmo que seja a Sua vontade tê-lo entre nós, não posso mentir: considero essa situação insustentável! – Milo engrossou o coro dos descontentes.

- Vocês deveriam obedecer as ordens de uma superior.

Ele se manifestou pela primeira vez. Não era comum que falasse muito nas reuniões, a não ser quando considerava estritamente necessário. Uma ordem era uma ordem e devia ser obedecida; não entendia o motivo de tanta comoção, ainda mais da parte de homens como Aioria e, especialmente, Milo, que costumava seguir as ordens de Saga sem pensar duas vezes. Kanon permanecia em silêncio, como se estivesse alheio à discussão. Ainda assim, ele pressentia algo muito forte crescendo no interior do novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, algo triste e doloroso. Não havia penetrado em sua mente, contudo, sua intuição desenvolvida por vezes captava mudanças súbitas nas mentalidades de terceiros sem que ele tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo.

- Ora, cale-se, Shaka! Você não se preocupa com a segurança de Athena? – Leão insistiu, furioso – Esse homem corrompeu Saga, considerado um dos mais fortes entre todos nós! Acha que vou aceitar conviver com ele tão facilmente?

- Aioria! – a voz de Athena não omitia sua perturbação; parecia até mesmo clamar para que o leonino se acalmasse.

- Com todo o respeito, Senhora, mas acho que só temos a perder com a entrada de Kanon no rol dos Cavaleiros de Ouro! – Milo voltou à carga. - Já não bastam os recentes casos de guerreiros que estão relegando sua missão a um segundo plano em favor de objetivos menores?!

- Ora, isso é alguma indireta por acaso? – a voz possante de Aldebaran cortou a discussão.

O brasileiro, que até então se portara como uma muralha impedindo a agressão entre Aioria e Kanon, agora se projetava sobre Milo de modo bastante ameaçador com seus mais de dois metros de altura. Escorpião se encolheu na cadeira, parecendo um pouco arrependido do comentário: militarista ao extremo, era contrário à idéia de que os Cavaleiros poderiam constituir família, por considerar que esse fator pudesse se tornar um problema durante as batalhas. Não era a primeira vez que ele manifestava seu descontentamento a respeito dessa questão, porém, a Deusa se mostrara favorável a todas as uniões – e isso incluía o relacionamento entre Touro e Áries.

Mu se levantou devagar, envolvendo o braço do companheiro calmamente, como se buscasse acalmá-lo. Aldebaran pareceu recobrar a consciência ao sentir as mãos ásperas do lemuriano, voltando-lhe o olhar. Mesmo em silêncio, o guardião da Primeira Casa Zodiacal parecia dizer-lhe "não ligue para ele, não passa de um idiota" – e se alguém pudesse ler os pensamentos de ambos, poderia ter absoluta certeza disso! Touro não pode deixar de conter uma breve risada, enquanto ambos se sentavam novamente, um ao lado do outro.

- Senhora.

Kanon falou pela primeira vez. Em meio ao silêncio, a acústica do salão fez com que sua voz ecoasse, parecendo vir de muito longe e soar muito mais grave do que o normal. Os demais lhe dirigiram o olhar. O Santo de Gêmeos tentava manter a frieza, embora sua face demonstrasse ocasionalmente algum sinal de tensão. Ele se levantou devagar, como se calculasse cada movimento de seu corpo.

- Vejo que não sou bem-vindo nesse Santuário e não julgo meus colegas por adotarem tal comportamento: eles têm motivos para isso – e pareceu ter vontade de olhar para Aioria, porém se deteve, baixando novamente os olhos – Eu me sinto honrado com Seu perdão e com o fato de a Armadura de Gêmeos ter me escolhido como sucessor de Saga, porém, não quero me tornar motivo de discórdia entre vocês. Desse modo, eu proponho uma votação.

Todos se entreolharam. Athena pensou em protestar, contudo, permitiu que Kanon explicasse sua ideia.

- Os membros da mesa devem votar se me concedem seu perdão. Caso a maioria me perdoe, eu fico. Caso haja um empate ou decidam contra o meu perdão, eu deixarei o Santuário.

- Hum, parece justo! – Aioria se adiantou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Eu não te concedo perdão algum!

Os demais permaneceram em silêncio. Athena havia ficado visivelmente contrariada com o fato de Aioria ter tomado a frente da votação antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer opinião a respeito. Ainda assim, Saori Kido desde cedo aprendera a lidar com a administração de negócios da família e sabia muito bem como prosseguir em reuniões complicadas. Sem qualquer alteração no tom de voz, ela tomou para si a presidência da votação.

- Certo, um voto contra. Você também parece que votará contra, não é mesmo, Milo?

- Ah… sim – disse Milo, um tanto receoso de demonstrar sua opinião após a reação da Deusa. Mesmo que não tivesse muita habilidade para ler nas entrelinhas, ele sentiu que Athena estava descontente com aquela reação.

- Certo, dois votos contra. Mu?

Áries moveu o pescoço lentamente em direção à Athena, com um de seus habituais sorrisos misteriosos nos lábios, mas o qual pareceu bastante sarcástico aos olhos de Aioria. Com uma voz clara e serena, porém, alta o suficiente para que Aldebaran o ouvisse, o Cavaleiro expôs seus argumentos.

- Senhora, eu acredito que a Sua decisão deva prevalescer sobre a nossa vontade. A Senhora é a autoridade maior do Santuário e nós estamos aqui para servi-la. Para além dessas questões, eu considero que também estou recebendo o Seu perdão ao ser readmitido no Santuário após meu exílio, de modo que não exigir um tratamento diferente para Kanon. Se eu mereço o perdão dos meus colegas e da Senhora, Kanon também merece o meu perdão.

Athena sorriu, satisfeita.

- Obrigada, Mu. E quanto a você, Aldebaran?

Foi a vez do brasileiro se pronunciar. Ultimamente, andava mais calado do que de costume, uma vez que tendia a elevar a voz devido à surdez. Ainda assim, prosseguiu de modo exemplar.

- Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de dizer que concordo com Mu: a Senhora é a autoridade maior do Santuário e lhe devemos obediência. Além disso, eu tive um treinamento um tanto inusitado, recebendo instruções de uma Mestra que muitos consideram pouco ortodoxa em seus métodos. Por mais que as lições que ela me legou causem estranhamento a muitos de meus colegas, eu as respeito muito e procuro segui-las em meu cotidiano. Uma delas dizia justamente a respeito de não julgar as pessoas e saber perdoar, pois além de Cavaleiros, somos seres humanos, suscetíveis a falhas. Se Kanon reconheceu seus erros e deseja recomeçar, eu lhe concedo o meu perdão.

- Ora…

- Aioria, você já deu sua opinião! – Athena interrompeu o comentário do outro de modo rígido e frio, causando admiração entre os membros da mesa – E quanto a você, Shaka? Concede seu perdão a Kanon?

- Eu gostaria de me abster, Senhora.

Todos se surpreenderam. Mesmo sendo um homem de poucas palavras, Shaka dificilmente abria mão do direito de se manifestar nas reuniões. Athena se calou, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Você está agindo de forma contraditória, Shaka – Mu o questionou. Apesar do tom de voz calmo, o olhar ferino do ariano evidenciava sua irritação – Poucos minutos atrás, disse aceitar Kanon entre nós e agora se abstém da votação?

- De modo algum, Mu.

Shaka reagiu, com sua calma habitual. O virginiano inicialmente pensara em não responder àquela provocação: considerava que seus colegas nada tinham a ver com suas opiniões e não seria o ariano, com quem ele já havia discutido em outras reuniões, que o faria justificar seu posicionamento. Entretanto, ele notara uma alteração no cosmos de Athena, sendo que não precisaria ser um gênio para compreender que ela lhe exigia uma explicação. Voltou-se para a Deusa, retomando a palavra num tom respeitoso.

- O que aconteceu foi uma mudança no cenário. Enquanto a Senhora colocava o retorno de Kanon como uma ordem, eu o aceitava, pois lhe devo obediência e creio na Sua infinita sabedoria. Por outro lado, eu não posso conceder perdão a Kanon devido a minha educação religiosa, algo que, assim como os "preceitos" que Aldebaran aprendeu com sua Mestra, eu aprendi em meu país de origem e coloco-os em prática todos os dias. No Budismo, consideramos que se fôssemos capazes de antecipar qualquer consequência prejudicial de nossas ações, nós não as faríamos, portanto, não concebemos sentimentos como "maldade" ou "culpa", da mesma forma que se torna impossível conceber a ideia de "perdão". O que posso fazer é tentar compreender os motivos das ações de Kanon e transformar minha indignação em compaixão. Por isso mesmo, eu não posso votar nem contra nem a favor do perdão.

Virgem considerava que havia sido claro o suficiente em sua explanação; porém, seus companheiros pareciam aturdidos. Mesmo Aioria – que àquela altura provavelmente estaria comemorando a vitória na votação – estava assombrado; simplesmente não entendia como Shaka poderia considerar alguém como Kanon despido de maldade. Por um bom tempo, ninguém se arriscou a quebrar o silêncio, até que o próprio geminiano se levantou, afastando-se alguns passos da mesa. Com um gesto contido, de profunda resignação, ele fez com que a Armadura deixasse de proteger seu corpo e assumisse a forma original, revelando a túnica marrom que vestia por debaixo da Armadura.

- Creio que não há dúvidas sobre o resultado da votação. Athena, eu agradeço a oportunidade, porém, não quero me tornar um entrave na relação entre a Senhora e seus bons soldados.

Nesse instante, a jovem reagiu de um modo inesperado: um riso doce e demorado escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ela se levantou confiante, com um brilho no olhar – e a intuição aguçada de Shaka captou que ela tinha uma última carta na manga. Com um tom levemente irônico de quem estava se divertindo com a situação, ela se pronunciou:

- Ora Kanon, não seja indelicado. Você disse que os membros da mesa deveriam votar se lhe concediam ou não o perdão de seus atos. Bom, pelo que sei, eu não apenas sou membro da mesa, como também estou presidindo esta reunião. Assim, acredito que tenho direito a votar. E creio que todos já estão a par da minha decisão: eu já te perdoei.

Shaka teve de reconhecer que era um argumento válido e anotou qualquer coisa em um papel sem que os outros percebessem. Aioria arregalou os olhos, surpreso, enquanto Milo se convencia cada vez mais que haviam agido com imprudência ao questionar o desejo da Deusa. Mu e Aldebaran limitaram-se a trocar um sorriso de cumplicidade. Parado diante da mesa, Kanon sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo, envergonhado e feliz ao ver que Athena reafirmava a fé em sua redenção. Seus olhos passearam pela mesa, detendo-se no rosto de cada um de seus colegas e, finalmente, concentrando-se na mulher. Em sua mente, planejava dizer algo, mas as palavras se embaralhavam.

- Agora, Kanon, vista sua Armadura e assuma sua posição de Santo Protetor da Casa Zodiacal de Gêmeos. Declaro essa reunião encerrada. Todos estão dispensandos. Ah sim, todos como a exceção de vocês dois! – Athena apontou para Milo e Aioria, voltando a falar com sobriedade – Gostaria de lhes falar em particular.

Os demais se levantaram e deixaram o Grande Salão após prestarem cumprimentos à Deusa.

- Desce conosco, Kanon? – Aldebaran, o eterno "amigo de todos" fez as honras. O geminiano aceitou e os quatro Cavaleiros tomaram as escadarias.

A conversa não foi das mais notáveis, marcada por assuntos tolos e muita apreensão. Shaka foi o primeiro a abandonar o grupo, afirmando que precisava ficar na Casa de Virgem para concluir alguns estudos. Sozinho em seu escritório, ele examinou atentamente a folha de papel branco com uma única frase rabiscada. Causava-lhe estranhamento o paradoxo do perdão: caro, porém questionável; estimado e difícil de ser concedido. Sabia que o perdão tinha um papel-chave na maioria das religiões ocidentais, que era discutido no direito, que era tema da literatura… Sentiu grande curiosidade de estudar mais sobre aquele conceito, procurar ver como ele se desenrolava na prática. Talvez isso o auxiliasse em sua missão de Santo Dourado e até mesmo pudesse ajudá-lo a se aproximar dos demais.

Contudo, se sua mente estava inquieta, não era somente pela discussão de poucos minutos atrás. Ele tinha de admitir: a imagem de Kanon despindo-se de armadura e expondo-se em suas vestimentas civis lhe impactara. Era como se o "Cavaleiro" desaparecesse para dar lugar a um "homem comum", um homem belo, de traços masculinos e viris que delineavam o corpo forte, bem marcado nas roupas finas de algodão. Aquela imagem indo e vindo fez o virginiano se autocensurar.

**-o-**

Tal lembrança fez Shaka sorrir. Realmente Kanon se mostrara um objeto de estudo… como ele poderia dizer?... "interessante" desde o princípio. Entretanto, ele nunca se considerara um homem que ouvia seus desejos carnais, entregando-se a esses prazeres raramente, apenas quando a vontade do corpo começava a se tornar um obstáculo para sua missão. Era um processo lento, geralmente frustrante, mas ele sempre buscava o melhor parceiro, alguém em quem pudesse se perder por um longo tempo, dar e sentir prazer, extasiar-se. Ao fim, que cada um seguisse seu caminho. Ele sabia que demoraria a sentir desejo novamente.

E o que aquela noite significava? Havia feito por vontade, como das outras vezes. Havia se demorado, se perdido no corpo do outro… Mas havia algo diferente, uma peça que não se encaixava no quebra-cabeça que ele sempre montara de modo tão lógico. Sacudiu a cabeça. Não viera até o escritório para pensar sobre isso. Procurou se concentrar ou perderia o fio da meada de suas reflexões – e ele não se perdoaria se deixasse escapar a mais nova consideração que desejava acrescentar à lista. Desceu os olhos sobre a folha de papel, detendo-se no segundo tópico.

**-o-**

"_2- Quem é perdoado, geralmente, busca a redenção perante seus pares"_

Estava reavaliando os três projetos sugeridos pelos engenheiros para a construção dos novos alojamentos para soldados rasos e servos civis. A Deusa havia visitado as habitações recentemente e ficara indignada com a precariedade dos antigos prédios, ordenando a construção imediata de novos blocos de apartamentos. A notícia foi recebida com entusiasmo, de modo que Athena exigiu prioridade para aquele empreendimento. Ele estava fazendo o melhor que podia para encaminhar as coisas de modo rápido, contudo, o Departamento de Administração Interna era conhecido por sua atuação junto aos intermináveis problemas do Santuário, todos eles prioritários.

A questão não era simplesmente escolher o melhor projeto. Ele o escolheria sem pensar duas vezes não fosse a relação diretamente proporcional entre qualidade e dinheiro; e a saúde financeira do Santuário não era das melhores. Após a batalha contra os Santos de Bronze, os soldados de alto escalão precisaram ser remanejados de seus postos para assumir as posições consideradas essenciais. Ao tomar posse da diretoria do Departamento Financeiro, Aldebaran se deparou com uma situação caótica deixada por um Shura melancólico que se tornara displicente demais com suas obrigações. Touro levou meses para reorganizar a repartição, concluindo o que já era esperado: havia ocorrido uma pequena "farra" durante a administração de Saga, de modo que todos deveriam fazer economias. Saori se propôs a fazer uma doação em nome da Fundação Graad, contudo, isso dependeria de uma reunião com seus diretores e tudo teria de ser explicado em pormenores.

Enquanto o dinheiro não vinha, ele poderia analisar os projetos com calma, procurando identificar os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um. O que o incomodava era que nenhum parecia capaz de oferecer bons resultados a longo prazo, uma preocupação que ele compartilhou com sua equipe e pediu opiniões, enviando cópias dos planos aos principais membros do Departamento. Ninguém havia lhe dado retorno ainda, talvez temendo não agradá-lo ou sofrer críticas por terem deixado escapar algum mínimo detalhe que, para ele, poderia fazer toda a diferença. O silêncio dos subordinados a fim de evitar alguma desaprovação já se tornara comum na repartição e ele tinha plena consciência dos efeitos de sua postura, contudo, não estava determinado a mudá-la. Apenas queria que tudo saísse dentro dos conformes – "com perfeição", dizia para si mesmo – e para isso era necessário ser atento, meticuloso e correto.

Três batidas na porta. Ergueu calmamente a cabeça em direção à mesma, murmurando num tom quase inaudível:

- Entre.

A secretária abriu a porta devagar e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Era uma mulher por volta dos 40 anos, que se vestia com elegância e era bastante simpática. Aproximou-se da escrivaninha, mantendo uma distância respeitosa.

- O senhor Kanon deseja lhe falar. Disse que é relacionado aos projetos e que não lhe tomará muito tempo.

Não esboçou qualquer reação de entusiasmo. Apenas meneou a cabeça, indicando que ela pudesse mandá-lo entrar. A mulher saiu em seguida. Shaka novamente passou a mão sobre os papéis estendidos sobre a escrivaninha, contemplativo. Kanon já estava em seu Departamento havia uns quinze dias e permanecia em um estado de resignação silenciosa a maior parte do tempo. Os demais funcionários evitavam lhe dirigir a palavra; muitos o temiam e uns poucos o odiavam – certa vez, ouvira dois deles comentando que o que acontecia ao geminiano era bem feito, que ele apenas estava colhendo o que plantou.

O Departamento de Administração Interna não havia sido a primeira opção para o recém-empossado. Inicialmente, a Deusa havia sugerido que ele trabalhasse ao lado de Mu no Departamento de Saúde e Educação, pois acreditava ser a repartição mais propícia para um processo de reinserção social. O ariano aceitou a ideia de bom grado, afinal, também estava retornando ao Santuário e o órgão tinha atribuições diversas para com servos, soldados e Cavaleiros, que incluíam o gerenciamento das instalações médicas, a orientação dos programas de educação para todas as idades, a estruturação e encaminhamento dos cursos destinados a formar funcionários para cargos de grande responsabilidade, entre outros. Contudo, o trabalho pesado se mostrou a menor das preocupações para Mu…

A fama de Kanon o precedia. Além de os tenderem a isolá-lo durante a realização de trabalhos em equipe, os trabalhadores ligados ao órgão – entre os quais, médicos, dentistas e professores – não escondiam o descontentamento de ter de lidar com o "gêmeo ruim". A situação chegou ao pior momento durante uma visita a algumas famílias de servos para fornecer orientações sobre salubridade. Muitos se negaram a receber o grupo quando viram Kanon entre os demais e os mais exaltados até mesmo ameaçaram matá-lo. Mu tentou contornar o conflito, porém, nem mesmo seus subordinados se esforçavam para ajudá-lo. Naquele mesmo dia, de volta à repartição, o ariano cobrou explicações. Um dos empregados mais antigos deu um passo à frente do grupo e tomou a palavra:

- Veja bem, senhor, não temos a intenção de lhe desobedecer. Muito pelo contrário! Porém, não posso negar que a presença do senhor Kanon é prejudicial ao grupo – e falo isso não somente pelas tensões internas que ele vem suscitando entre nós. Muitos dos servos ainda são, com o perdão da palavra, uns bestalhões que não entendem nada de medicina e acham que tudo pode se resolver com um chá de ervas ou com sanguessugas. Temos muitos problemas em explicar a eles que vacinas, exames e remédios são necessário e a presença do senhor Kanon… bem… perturba ainda mais o ânimo dos moradores.

Kanon ouviu aquela explicação sem dizer uma só palavra.

No dia seguinte, Mu procurou a Deusa para lhe relatar o acontecimento e lhe pedir algum conselho. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Gêmeos chegara antes dele e que havia pedido desligamento do Departamento de Saúde e Educação objetivando não atrapalhar os andamentos de trabalhos tão importantes. O ariano sugeriu então que Kanon fosse trabalhar junto de Aldebaran no Departamento Financeiro, pois ele precisava de toda a ajuda possível, todavia, a Deusa descartou a sugestão, alegando que o geminiano deveria atuar em algum órgão que, de alguma maneira, o fizesse circular pelo Santuário e proporcionasse o relacionamento com todos os moradores.

- Talvez tenha sido um erro tê-lo colocado logo de primeira em um Departamento que realiza muitos trabalhos diretamente com a população, no entanto, alocá-lo em uma repartição cujas obrigações são majoritariamente burocráticas trará mudanças muito lentas. Precisamos encontrar um meio-termo.

E assim, Kanon foi remanejado para o Departamento de Administração Interna sob a tutela de Shaka. O virginiano aceitou a ordem sem fazer qualquer objeção, guardando para si as opiniões de que Mu não teve pulso firme para resolver um problema em seu próprio Departamento e de que seus funcionários deveriam se sentir envergonhados por terem desacatado uma ordem superior. Shaka nunca fora babá de ninguém e não estava decidido a se tornar uma. No primeiro dia de trabalho do geminiano, reuniu toda a equipe e apresentou-lhes o novo membro, resultando em olhares espantados, queixos caídos, algumas interjeições de descontentamento. Os sentimentos daquelas pessoas se alteraram de forma tão violenta que ele nem mesmo precisava entrar em suas mentes para compreender o que sentiam… Era um misto de indignação, raiva e medo.

"Não sou babá de ninguém", repetiu para si mesmo, antes de retomar sua fala, com voz firme e decidida.

Anunciou a todos, em alto e bom som, que não queria brigas, discussões e fofocas enquanto Kanon estivesse ali. Gêmeos não seria superior nem subordinado a nenhum deles: trabalhariam juntos, tentando acelerar o andamento dos projetos do Departamento. Disse a todos que aquela era uma ordem da Deusa e que se alguém estivesse descontente, poderia entregar a carta de demissão naquele exato momento. Em seguida, voltou-se para o recém-chegado. No mesmo tom de voz, avisou ao geminiano que ele deveria obedecê-lo, respeitar seus colegas de trabalho e evitar confusões. Por fim, perguntou a todos se havia sido claro o suficiente. Cada um expressou seu entendimento como melhor lhe convinha.

Desde então, Kanon se preocupava apenas com as atribuições que recebia, procurando cumpri-las da melhor forma possível. No mais, era uma figura calada, que passaria despercebido por muitos ali presentes não fosse seu passado. Shaka reparou que ele procedia daquela maneira como se aceitasse uma espécie de punição, embora pudesse captar em seu interior que a posição de subordinado pouco lhe agradava – na verdade, parecia ferir seu orgulho da forma mais dolorosa possível. Sentia que o geminiano estava insatisfeito com aquela situação e mais ainda consigo mesmo. Por vezes, parecia totalmente perdido por trás da expressão séria no rosto, como se caísse num abismo. Se aquilo era efeito do "perdão", Shaka ainda não conseguia dizer claramente. Mas se fosse, tinha de admitir que se tratava de um desdobramento bastante complexo.

A mulher saiu da sala, quase deslisando sobre o carpete. Alguns segundos depois, Gêmeos entrou, trazendo um dos projetos enrolados embaixo do braço. Parecendo repetir os passos da secretária, parou a uma distância respeitosa da escrivaninha e aguardou o convite de Shaka para se sentar. O loiro meneou a cabeça num gesto contido e o outro finalmente se acomodou. Virgem não sabia dizer exatamente o por quê, mas ver um homem altivo e poderoso como Kanon se comportar como se fosse um servo comum incomodava-o de algum modo.

- Eu estive pensando a respeito dos pontos que você levantou sobre os projetos – disse num tom calmo e respeitoso.

- Tudo bem. Prossiga.

- Das três propostas, a número dois parece a melhor, porém, concordo que falta pensar em alternativas a longo prazo para que não precisemos recorrer a alguma reforma de grandes proporções muito em breve. Há novas técnicas disponíveis no mercado de construção civil devido a essa "onda ambientalista". Algumas sugestões podem não parecem ser tão baratas por agora, mas objetivam a gerar economia na administração e manutenção dos edifícios no futuro.

Shaka tinha de reconhecer que Kanon era bastante esforçado em suas tarefas. Certa vez, o outro lhe comentara brevemente que desde jovem tivera interesse em matemática e engenharia, de modo que se sentia bastante à vontade trabalhando com aqueles projetos. Além disso, era um homem que não media esforços para fazer pesquisas, muitas vezes recorrendo à biblioteca do Santuário em busca de livros e revistas com as últimas novidades sobre o tema. "Talvez esteja apenas preocupado em mostrar serviço para ocupar algum departamento desativado", pensava em alguns momentos.

- Está se tornando bastante comum a instalação de aquecedores solares e de sistemas para captação de água da chuva. Não são processos baratos, mas que visam a diminuir os gastos com energia e água ao longo dos anos. Creio que devemos aproveitar que os prédios serão novos para instalar os equipamentos. Eu já pesquisei quais empresas fornecem esses serviços e organizei uma tabela de preços caso lhe interesse.

- É uma sugestão interessante – Shaka comentou, com sua serenidade habitual – Por favor, providencie uma cópia desse documento.

- Sim, o farei o mais breve possível. Também estou pesquisando a respeito de sistemas de aquecimento central. Há também algumas empresas oferecendo tecnologias novas a preços acessíveis para calefação, ventilação e refrigeração. Creio que os servos ficarãofelizes em não terem mais de recorrer a ventiladores velhos no verão e ao aquecedor barulhento no inverno. Pretendo fazer uma lista e lhe entregar o quanto antes.

- Uhum – o loiro assentiu.

- Bom, era isso.

Realmente havia sido rápido. O silêncio então tomou conta da sala. Kanon olhava para o loiro com certa apreensão – como se estivesse pronto para sair dali, embora parecesse que não o ousaria fazê-lo até que lhe fosse ordenado. Shaka imaginava que o outro tinha um senso de autopreservação aguçado, desenvolvido pelas augruras que enfrentara na vida. Provavelmente o geminiano deveria ter ouvido os outros funcionários comentando algo a seu respeito, sobre como era rígido com os outros e consigo mesmo, além de extremamente crítico. Talvez estivesse receoso que aquela interrupção pudesse irritá-lo. De todo modo, julgou necessário reafirmar que as ideias eram interessantes…

- São boas sugestões. A praticidade delas dependerá do dinheiro que a Fundação Graad nos doar, mas seria interessante executá-las. Aguardo por mais informações e pelos documentos que você produziu. Muito obrigado, Kanon.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do geminiano. Ele se despediu e já estava caminhando em direção à porta quando se deteve. Shaka não pôde deixar de notar que, parado diante da porta, ele deu de ombros, como se tivesse desistido de lhe falar alguma coisa. Kanon estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta quando a voz calma do virginiano cortou o silêncio:

- Você tem algo mais a acrescentar?

Ainda sem encará-lo, Kanon coçou a nuca com a mão direita, como se estivesse surpreso com a perspicácia do loiro. Voltou-se para ele devagar, dando dois passos em direção á escrivaninha.

- Você gosta de cerveja?

O que sentiu era semelhante a levar uma pancada na cabeça. "Você gosta de cerveja?", a frase repercurtiu em sua cabeça, como num eco. Era uma pergunta absolutamente comum para as pessoas comuns, contudo, ele não era uma pessoa comum.

- Desculpe, eu não entendi.

A resposta pareceu idiota tanto para ele quanto para Kanon. Ia dizer algo, porém o outro se adiantou.

- Sabe, estou me sentindo um tanto solitário aqui no Santuário ultimamente. A maioria das pessoas ou foge de mim ou me odeia, de modo que não fiz muitas amizades. Aldebaran e Mu têm sido bastante receptivos comigo, porém, como eles são um casal, não me sinto confortável para convidá-los para sair e beber, sinto que acabaria atrapalhando algo. E, bom, chamar Milo ou Aioria continua fora de cogitação... Tem feito um calor dos infernos ultimamente e eu queria saber se você está a fim de sair e tomar uma cerveja comigo, relaxar um pouco. Que tal?

Aquela pergunta fez outras lhe surgirem à mente: quando foi a última vez que saiu? há quanto tempo não bebia cerveja? há quanto tempo não era convidado por seus parceiros para "relaxar"? Kanon provavelmente deveria estar desesperado por companhia para ignorar que Shaka não dava tanto valor aos prazeres terrenos e fora treinado para uma vida de simplicidade, onde sua missão era seu objetivo maior. Ou nas palavras do falecido Afrodite, ele era "apenas um grande chato".

Uma resposta negativa seria o mais natural, porém, ele sentia receio de magoar Kanon. Talvez fosse pela humildade do convite. Ou pela declaração triste em que o outro reafirmara sua solidão, potencializada pelo que vinha observando todos os dias durante o trabalho. Ou simplesmente o fato do geminiano querer mostrar seu valor não somente como Cavaleiro, mas também como pessoa. O último pensamento o fez notar que seu interlocutor era um homem muito frágil, que desmoronava por trás daquele sorriso de gosto amargo. Fosse o que fosse, Shaka demorou a responder. E quando o fez, sua voz saiu sem muita segurança.

- Claro. Podemos combinar qualquer dia desses.

- Legal! Quem sabe nesse final de semana? Bom, agora preciso ir. Tenho mais alguns dados para providenciar. Obrigado novamente.

Assim que Kanon saiu da sala, Shaka se sentiu mal consigo mesmo. Ele sabia que logo quando recebesse o primeiro convite, inventaria uma série de desculpas para não ir. Não havia feito aquilo por maldade; simplesmente fora atacado por uma vontade inexplicável de não desapontar o outro. Ao deixar o escritório naquele dia, rumou imediatamente para a Casa Zodiacal de Virgem, vasculhando as gavetas à procura da anotação que fizera durante a última reunião dourada. Examinou-o atentamente e acrescentou a segunda consideração e deu título ao documento, ainda com as mãos trêmulas. Quando soltou a caneta sobre a mesa, não podia deixar de pensar nas dificuldades que Kanon enfrentava. O geminiano tinha um sorriso triste, como o das pessoas que não tinham muitas alegrias na vida.

**-o-**

Naquela noite, quando Kanon o beijara, ele pôde sentir o gosto de cerveja em sua boca. Ele, todavia, estava devidamente sóbrio; poderia muito bem ter resistido àquele ataque. Acabou se deixando levar e aconteceu o que aconteceu. Mesmo levemente embriagado, Gêmeos o chamara pelo nome o tempo todo, plenamente consciente do que fazia e Shaka se entregou sem pudores, desconfiando de suas próprias reações, como se antecipasse aquilo tanto quanto o outro. O sabor do álcool na saliva do parceiro fez com que o loiro recordasse que realmente havia se valido de uma desculpa qualquer para negar o primeiro convite para sair que o geminiano lhe fizera. O destino, de uma forma bastante cruel, dispensou de criar novas desculpas esfarrapadas por algum tempo. Logo veio a Guerra Santa, o sacrifício diante do Muro das Lamentações e o limbo, destino ingrato para homens que haviam sacrificado suas vidas e suas almas para proteger a Deusa da Justiça. Poderia ter dado aquele estudo sobre o perdão por encerrado, não fosse a sina de seu "objeto de pesquisa" segui-lo até mesmo aos lugares mais inimagináveis.

**-o-**

"_3 - O perdão iguala os homens"  
_

E então as vozes silenciaram. Por um bom tempo, ninguém ousou falar. Tempo… algo que já não lhe fazia sentido para ele. Nem a qualquer um dos outros ali reunidos. Assim como a nudez. Embora os corpos despidos pudessem causar algum estranhamento inicial, logo se acostumariam. Não há lugar para tabus na escuridão; as trevas iluminavam tudo.

- Aioria! Aioria!

Aquela voz que todos conheciam bem, aquele timbre seguro e acolhedor de irmão mais velho, o irmão que tinha laços de sangue com apenas um deles, mas ao qual todos queriam bem, cortou o silêncio. O leonino parecia não acreditar no que via: Aioros ali, abraçando-o com força, como alguém que retorna de uma longa viagem. Logo, outros grupos se formaram; os que já tinham laços de sociabilidade bem firmados na vida terrena. Mu e Aldebaran beijavam-se ardentemente, após haverem sido separados no campo de batalha. Shion podia bem reprimir o discípulo, dizer-lhe que aquele tipo de coisa não se fazia em público, se ele próprio não estivesse tão ocupado explorando a boca do Cavaleiro de Libra. Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shura conversavam entre si, os dois primeiros incentivando o segundo a se aproximar de Aioros, tentar uma conciliação. Mais adiante, Saga e Kanon também conversam, bastante próximos um do outro, falando baixinho, como se acertassem as contas. Por vezes, acreditava ouvir um pedido de desculpas, mas não conseguia distiguir claramente. Não havia reparado de início, mas quase ao seu lado, Milo pedia desculpas a Camus por haver tentado enforcá-lo, enquanto o francês ria, como se tudo não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira.

- Tsc, isso não foi nada! Difícil mesmo foi enfrentar o Gandhi loiro aqui! – o aquariano comentou, dando um tapa amigável no ombro esquerdo de Shaka.

O loiro não soube exatamente como reagir. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas como o próprio Camus havia dito certa vez, "Shaka não deve ter sorrido nem para a própria mãe". Disse qualquer coisa ao seu interlocutor, procurando prolongar o assunto sem muito sucesso. Podia falar sobre seus treinamentos, seus poderes, sua missão… tudo o que já não importava mais e que os tinha levado para aquele buraco sem fim. Uma coisa lhe doía no peito: notar que não havia feito um amigo de verdade em vida. Tinha muitos colegas, irmãos-de-armas, com os quais poderia debater sobre trabalho e problemas no Santuário. Mas e agora? Condenados a um infinito nada, onde o tempo e o espaço já não mais existiam, ele teria de sair da zona de conforto para não morrer de tédio.

Antes o trabalho era a resposta para tudo. Para não sair, para não demorar, para não ficar mais… Levara uma vida de provações que culminara ao despertar a ira dos Deuses. Cumpriu com objetivo, sacrificando-se para salvar a humanidade e preservar a vida da encarnação de Athena na Terra. No entanto, ali, no meio da escuridão, sua luz valia pouco. O que importava era justamente aquilo que ele havia renegado por toda sua vida: ser uma pessoa "normal". Não eram mais superhomens.

Enquanto permanecia perdido em seus pensamentos, aceitou fazer parte do "grupo" de Milo e Camus, mesmo que não participasse da conversa ou sequer prestasse atenção nas frases que eles trocavam. Pouco depois, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se juntaram ao círculo, de modo natural, como se aquilo tudo fosse ensaiado. O italiano lhe dirigiu a palavra, um tanto malicioso.

- Heh, parece que tanta iluminação não te deu nenhum privilégio após a morte, hein? Veio para cá como todos os outros, incluindo nós, os párias.

Se fosse em outros tempos, entenderia aquilo com uma provocação, mas ao examinar melhor o rosto de Máscara da Morte, notou que ele trazia um sorriso maroto, como se fosse um adolescente brincalhão. Pensou em dizer algo, mas aquela aproximação o incomodava. Sentia-se um tanto insatisfeito consigo mesmo por ainda ter dificuldade em se livrar de certas amarras terrenas. Talvez, no fim das contas, ele não fosse assim tão iluminado. Ou quem sabe, apenas levasse as coisas a sério demais.

- Hunf, como se alguém merecesse passar a eternidade ao seu lado, bafo de siri! – era Afrodite quem respondia por ele, logo se enlaçando em seu braço direito, de modo bastante sedutor – A minha companhia é muito mais agradável, não é, Shaka?

- Se for por isso, também posso me fazer agradável! – e o canceriano lhe agarrou pela cintura, num gesto ousado, que fez o loiro até mesmo corar – Vamos, diga a ele quem é a melhor companhia, Shaka!

- Ah… eu não quero desapontar nenhum dos dois! – acabou por responder, e embora falasse sério, arrancou umas boas gargalhadas de ambos e de Camus. Fazia parte de sua natureza não querer desapontar os outros quandos e sentia encurralado.

- Ora, vamos, não chateiem o Shaka! – Milo interviu, num tom levemente autoritário. Mesmo na morte, continuava um perfeito militarista.

- Não seja tão chato, Milo! – Camus interviu, rindo – Eles estão apenas brincando. Além do mais, Shaka é bem grandinho e sabe se cuidar, eu aposto.

Talvez o tempo no Hades e os planos de uma traição fingida contra Athena tivessem aproximado aqueles Cavaleiros tão diferentes. Ou talvez o próprio fato de já terem experimentado a morte, como se aquele fosse um processo que tendesse apenas a se tornar mais fácil a cada repetição. Entre o que Shaka reconhecia como "correto" e colocar esse "correto" em prática parecia haver uma distância bastante grande, a qual ele não imaginara existir – e nesse ponto, Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte levavam certa "vantagem".

- Onde está Shura?

Sentindo-se na obrigação de continuar o assunto, foi tudo o que pensou no momento. Era uma pergunta boba, sem fundamento – para onde o espanhol iria afinal? Afrodite meneou a cabeça e todos dirigiram seus olhares na direção que o pisciano apontava. Shura, Saga e Kanon assistiam ao reencontro de Aioria e Aioros a poucos passos deles, como se esperassem calmamente para que o sagitariano lhes dignasse um pouco de atenção. Seus rostos estavam marcados por uma expressão de arrependimento, como se eles fossem capazes de suportar as piores penitências em troca de perdão.

- O que vocês…

- Oria – A voz calma e serena do mais velho freou o rompante do leonino. Aioros tomou a mão direita do irmão, sorrindo calmamente – Está tudo bem agora.

Aioria entreabriu os lábios, como se fosse acrescentar algo, porém, não teve tempo – Sagitário afastou-se devagar, caminhando em direção aos três Cavaleiros que o aguardavam. Visivelmente emocionado, Shura ajoelhou-se, praticamente atirando-se aos pés do antigo amigo do peito, dizendo-lhe uma série de frases desconexas que acabavam sempre culminando em pedidos de desculpa. Aioros se ajoelhou devagar diante dele e o abraçou, permitindo que o espanhol chorasse em seu ombro. Afagando-lhe os cabelos negros, o Sagitário repetia com calma que tudo estava bem.

Os demais ali presentes sentiam que não deveriam perturbar aquele momento, já que se tratava de algo íntimo, uma reconciliação que talvez ambos estivessem esperando há muito tempo, contudo, não havia para onde ir: a escuridão se espalhava diante deles como uma pradaria sem fim. Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas observando e, do fundo de seus corações, torcendo pelo melhor. Quando Shura finalmente se acalmou, Saga deu um passo à frente.

- Aioros, eu…

- Não é você quem deve pedir perdão a Aioros.

Kanon então se adiantou, fazendo um sinal para que seu gêmeo se afastasse. Saga pensou em protestar, porém, o olhar do irmão o comoveu de tal modo que ele não conseguiu impedi-lo – era como se pedir perdão ao sagitariano fosse capaz de recuperar sua humanidade. O "gêmeo maldito" se ajoelhou lentamente diante de Aioros, nem mesmo ousando encarar seu rosto. Com a voz firme e triste, ele confessou seus pecados diante do homem que mais havia sofrido com eles.

Shaka notou que Saga levava as mãos ao peito, como se as palavras do irmão lhe ferissem o coração. Os gêmeos tinham uma forte empatia, parecendo compartilhar todos os seus sentimentos, fossem eles bons ou ruins. Kanon prosseguia em um monólogo carregado de pesar, com o rosto quase tocando no chão como se estivesse sendo esmagado por seus pecados. Em nada ele lembrava o homem perigoso que quase levara o Santuário à ruína e trouxera desgraça a tantas pessoas.

- Eu me sinto indigno até mesmo de pedir o seu perdão, Aioros. Nada do que eu possa fazer ou dizer mudará o que eu sinto – ele concluiu, sob os olhares atentos dos demais. Em seguida, levantou lentamente o rosto, exibindo os olhos marejados e os lábios trêmulos. Aioros se ajoelhou diante dele, ficando a sua altura, também trazendo os olhos rasos d'água. Levou as mãos aos ombros do geminiano, apertando-os levemente.

- Você já fez o que deveria fazer, Kanon: se arrependeu. Mas saiba que não guardo mágoas. Eu te perdôo, meu amigo.

E então ambos trocaram um abraço. Não foi um abraço emocionado e longo como o de Shura, mas era simbólico; marcava que não havia ressentimentos da parte do sagitariano. Em seguida, foi a vez de Saga pedir perdão, e Aioros procedeu da mesma forma, sereno e sem conduzir qualquer julgamento, também abraçando seu antigo companheiro e bom amigo. Aioria assistia aquela cena embasbacado, sem compreender como o irmão podia agir daquela maneira com aqueles homens que tanto haviam lhe causado dor. Quando finalmente teve a atenção de Aioros, pensou em lhe perguntar como era possível agir daquela maneira, contudo, o outro se adiantou:

- Irmão, você precisa entender que o rancor nunca lhe trará nada de bom. Esses homens foram sinceros ao me pedir perdão. Eles já passaram por suas provações, carregando a dor da mágoa e do arrependimento. Desde que reconheceram seus erros, eles têm buscado demonstrar seu valor. Ao conceder o meu perdão, eu não estou apagando o passado – as feridas, tanto as deles quanto as nossas, permanecem – porém, eu estou dando uma oportunidade para que o futuro seja diferente. Consegue me entender?

Aioria balançou a cabeça negativamente, embora visivelmente abalado pelas palavras do irmão.

- Você faz isso tudo parecer muito fácil…

- Tem razão. Peço que me desculpe. Talvez seja o fato de eu já ter tido bastante tempo para refletir sobre isso. Não quero dar uma de irmão-mais-velho-sabe-tudo, mas entenda: assim como você se nega a perdoar esses homens, algum dia, alguém também pode lhe negar o perdão. E só então você vai sentir uma dor tão grande quanto a deles. Mas para tudo há seu tempo, e você terá a eternidade para pensar sobre isso.

- Está falando como irmão-mais-velho-sabe-tudo agora – Aioria disse, num tom levemente rabugento, que arrancou uma risada de Aioros.

Os Cavaleiros voltaram a conversar entre si. Os grupos foram mudando aos poucos e todos conversavam com todos. Shaka, entretanto, permanecia calado. A concepção do perdão como um conceito dialético o fascinava. Em meio à escuridão e às vozes alheias, ele apenas se perguntava se nunca mais teria acesso a uma folha de papel e a um lápis. Decidiu guardar aquela consideração bem a salvo em sua memória em caso de… e então soltou um suspiro triste e pesado. Não haveria "em caso de": estavam destinados ao limbo por toda a eternidade.

**-o-**

Ou ao menos era o que ele imaginava. Eles não poderiam desafiar o castigo dos deuses, mas havia quem pudesse e que, eventualmente, ousou fazê-lo. Naqueles momentos, reinava a incerteza. Uma grande angústia tomava conta de si e dos outros. Agora, revisitando aquela passagem de sua vida – se é que podia chamá-la assim – ali, na escuridão do quarto, ele compreendia que a angústia havia sido também uma forma de aprendizado. "Uma experiência rica apesar de sofrível", ele acrescentou mentalmente, ele que sempre buscava aprender algo mesmo com as piores situações.

"É irônico que você – logo você, tão iluminado e desapegado – sempre olhe para o lado brilhante da vida"

A memória reviveu aquela frase, arrancando-lhe um breve sorriso. No momento em que a ouviu, não compreendeu o que o sarcasmo malicioso daquelas palavras significava. Oh, não! Para isso ainda seria necessário mais algum tempo. E no limbo, tempo era o que não faltava. Tempo eterno, que nunca passava. E poderia matá-los de tédio. Várias e várias vezes.

**-o-**

"_4 – O perdão surte efeitos até para os que não acreditam em seu poder_"

A escuridão se desdobrava diante deles como uma floresta fechada, cujo tom das árvores disformes alternavam entre o preto e o vermelho escuro. Para onde quer que se olhasse, havia apenas a escuridão. E o tédio. Talvez fosse impossível identificar qual dos dois reinava soberano naquele local. Nessas horas, ele e seus companheiros de limbo já sentiam falta dos livros, dos jogos, dos lugares para sair… Havia algo de extremamente cruel em deixar doze homens jovens e outros dois que, apesar da idade avançada, conservavam sua jovialidade abandonados ao tédio eterno.

Ele se considerava grato. Ao menos nenhum deles jamais sentiria fome, sede, frio, calor, dor… Coisas que podiam afligir qualquer um e vitimavam muitas pessoas sem grandes posses na terra. Todavia, eles eram homens do alto escalão, acostumados ao luxo e ao poder, muitos deles ostentadores – se havia um passado de pobreza, estava enterrado nos cantos da memória que eles não gostavam de revisitar. Contudo, ele não se preocupava com isso: ainda tentava meditar, embora a inquietante escuridão frequentemente perturbasse seus rituais. Ainda assim, também se considerava grato por ser um solitário.

"Estavam juntos", os outros repetiam constantemente, na tentativa de dar alguma segurança àquela situação. Acreditavam que, na companhia uns dos outros, não poderiam enlouquecer. "Enganam-se", ele dizia, sentindo o amargor da frase descer pela garganta – por vezes, até mesmo se questionava se o fato de conhecer as profundezas da alma realmente poderia ser considerado uma "iluminação"; em verdade, era algo aterrorizante. Podiam estar juntos, sim. Ainda restava-lhes as conversas, as piadas, os cochichos, os segredos… sim. No entanto, para tudo – exceto para eles, oh ironia! – havia prazo de validade e, quando se esgotassem os assuntos, talvez a perdição reinasse.

Preferiu guardar tais observações para si. Não queria perturbar o clima pacífico que se instaurara entre os Cavaleiros. Nem tudo estava resolvido, mas todos pareciam dispostos a ignorar o passado, a vida, e de um modo bastante paradoxal, recomeçar. "Recomeçar no limbo, rodeados pela escuridão, com a única certeza de que não temos certeza de nada". Bom, pensando por esse lado, não havia lá muita diferença entre o limbo e a vida. Talvez pudesse compartilhar suas angústias com Dohko e Shion, todavia, não o fez por dois motivos: primeiro, perceber que os dois homens, os mais experientes, procuravam manter o moral do grupo elevado; segundo, porque não tardou para que o sexo se tornasse uma forma de entretenimento.

Sim, essa havia sido mais uma das maldades – ou quem sabe, naquele cenário desolador, uma das bondades – dos deuses: ainda sentiam os desejos da carne. Os colegas admitiam que não era tão intenso quanto em vida e ele próprio confirmava isso em segredo, a partir dos sinais de seu corpo, porém, tudo era válido para fugir do tédio. Os casais foram os primeiros a testar o experimento. "Esses carneiros… viviam se fazendo de quietos. Sempre desconfiei dos quietos. Costumam ser os mais fogosos. Não acha, Shaka?", Afrodite dissera-lhe certa vez, num tom de descarada provocação. Limitou-se ao silêncio. Não era de seu feitio comentar sobre a vida dos outros.

Fosse como fosse, Shion e Dohko foram os primeiros a se afastar certa vez, como se tentassem sumir em meio à escuridão. Ninguém sugeriu segui-los; todos sabiam que aqueles homens precisavam ficar sozinhos. "Mais de 200 anos de afastamento. Isso é muito cruel", ouvira Mu comentar certa vez, envolto nos braços fortes de Aldebaran, durante uma breve conversa da qual Aioria e Milo também participavam. Os dois Cavaleiros sumiram na escuridão, que às vezes tomava formas fluídas que bailavam no ar. Logo, vieram os gemidos, um tanto baixos, mas audíveis por todos eles. Alguns riram. Quem não riu, tratou de censurar os que riram.

- Não, deixe-os rir – era Mu quem pedia, ele mesmo soltando uma breve risada – É uma ocasião que merece ser brindada pelo riso. Apenas aqueles que ficam longe dos que amam conhece a alegria do reencontro – e então olhou para Aldebaran, um tanto travesso – Não é?

E Touro gargalhou, concordando. Pouco tempo depois, eles também sumiram. Novos gemidos ecoaram pela escuridão. Shion ficou um pouco constrangido, pensando se os demais haviam ouvido o que se passara em seu encontro furtivo com Dohko, mas ninguém disse uma palavra a respeito. Na verdade, todos os demais começavam a compreender que os únicos que perdiam algo em ficar apenas ouvindo eram eles próprios. Com exceção dos casais que haviam se formado em vida e optavam por manter o relacionamento, os demais estavam dispostos à experimentação, às somas e às trocas.

Até mesmo ele se entregou. Não tanto quanto os demais, é claro. Afinal de contas, era difícil perder os velhos hábitos terrenos: embora não precisasse mais zelar pela pureza de seu corpo, sua mente ainda preservava tais preocupações. Entregou-se. Criou menos obstáculos do que os que criava em vida e se deixou levar por algumas vezes. Não se deitou com ele logo na primeira vez. Sentia-se um tanto acanhado, receoso… Kanon encarava o sexo de uma forma muito mais livre e segura, parecendo conhecer tudo de bom que aquele prazer poderia oferecer. Não escondia de ninguém que gostava de fazer sexo e muitos o procuravam.

Ele também desejava buscá-lo, tê-lo em seus braços, possuí-lo ou deixar-se possuir. Em sua mente, tudo isso parecia muito errado. Era como se ambos fossem água e óleo; nunca haveriam de se misturar. "Somos muito diferentes. Nunca atrairei a atenção dele". Precisava se conformar. E conformou-se. Primeiro com Aioria, seu ex-vizinho, conhecido desde criança, alguém em quem confiava e que se mostrara carinhoso e protetor. Depois com Miro, homem apaixonante, com quem consumou um ato demorado de prazer, perdendo-se no desejo quase insaciável dele enquanto fazia-o se perder em suas carícias meticulosas, demoradas, feitas sem a menor pressa – restava-lhes muito tempo! E então, com Camus, o francês gélido que se mostrou bastante quente e brincalhão enquanto se divertiam como se tivessem sido velhos amigos.

Certa vez, sentiu que alguém lhe tomava o braço. Um sorriso convidativo entre os lábios sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vem!

Ele não disse nada. Foi. Seguiu os passos do outro com determinação. Caminharam até que as trevas pudessem ocultá-los e antes que o parceiro pudesse lhe dizer algo, foi ele quem lhe tomou os lábios. Demoraram-se no beijo. Mesmo surpreso, o outro não se fez de rogado e pôs-se a explorar seu corpo com as mãos famintas. Água e óleo lutavam em uma combinação explosiva. Os gemidos não tardaram a preencher o local. Por vezes, notava o olhar surpreso do companheiro, o tom provocante de suas palavras.

- Fui pego desprevenido. Bem que me disseram: Virgem é santo na rua e demônio na cama.

Os cabelos loiros e longos sobre o rosto encobriram-lhe um sorriso. Estava agradando então, apesar de todas as diferenças… Atacou com mais vontade, saboreando seus lábios, seu corpo, seu sexo. Como sempre, sem pressa. Apenas aproveitar. Se daquele jeito já era intenso, como teria sido se tivessem dormido um com o outro em vida? "O passado já passou", lembrou-se, voltando a se concentrar naquele ato. Os corpos se enroscavam com violência, como se precisassem um do outro para existir naquela eternidade. Gemidos, arranhões, beijos, mordidas, o suor unindo-os ainda mais. E o gozo, levando-os à exaustão.

Permaneceram deitados, ele sobre o peito do parceiro, que o envolvia com os braços. Por algum tempo, evitou o olhar do outro, que lhe fazia carinho no alto da cabeça. Sentia vontade de ir embora, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de continuar envolvido por aquele abraço. Com os outros havia sido mais fácil. Levantar-se, limpar-se como podia, fazer de conta que o que havia acontecido era a coisa mais natural do mundo. Com ele era diferente. Sentia-se culpado e feliz. Seria aquilo…

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Talvez fosse melhor não responder. Talvez fosse melhor dizer que "não". Aproveitou para sair daquele abraço, ainda que não estivesse totalmente convencido de que queria fazê-lo. Deitou-se ao lado do outro e deu graças por ainda manter os olhos fechados. Como não disse nada, o outro continuou.

- Posso ver os seus olhos?

- Não.

O outro disse apenas um "ah" resmungado, como se fosse um cão que o dono expulsara da cozinha. Sentiu-se mal por ter agido daquela forma. Aproximou-se um pouco mais dele e, sentindo-se um tanto fraternal, puxou-o para mais perto de si.

- Não leve a mal. Apenas não sei se…

- Tudo bem. Não precisa se explicar.

Silêncio. O outro sorria de leve, como se quisesse lhe assegurar que havia entendido o recado e de que estava tudo bem.

- Posso fazer outra pergunta?

Hesitou um instante antes de responder.

- Pode.

- Aquele dia, quando te convidei para tomar uma cerveja… você aceitou apenas por educação?

De súbito, sentiu-se desconfortável. Apenas em vida pensara que teria de se explicar a respeito daquela situação. Estavam "mortos", presos no limbo. De que as coisas passadas em vida deveriam importar? Ou talvez fossem os vivos que tinham uma ideia muito reduzida sobre o que era a morte. Tudo o que acontecia ali, em meio à escuridão, vez ou outra acabava esbarrando nas mesmas questões de quando eram vivos. Se não fosse assim, os mesmos laços de amizade e relacionamento amoroso não teriam se mantido. E agora, algo que ele julgava esquecido voltava à tona.

"Ora, deixe de ser dramático. Não é um crime ou qualquer coisa do tipo". Não, não era um crime. Ainda assim, incomodava-se em ter de admitir ao outro que provavelmente não teria aceitado. Havia sido um convite educado de um homem desesperado por recuperar sua humanidade – lembrar-se disso fazia-o sentir pior do que um criminoso. Logo ele, sempre tão iluminado, sempre tão incapaz de compreender os sentimentos simples dos outros. Mesmo que seus olhos não estivessem abertos, ele virou o rosto, como se buscasse algum tempo para pensar no que responder.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar. Sei que você não faz isso por maldade.

- Não foi um comportamento exemplar da minha parte – disse com certa frieza, como se aquela "autoflagelação" fosse fazer com que se sentisse melhor – Kanon, eu...

- Relaxa. Eu te perdôo.

Mordeu os lábios, surpreso. O geminiano observava-o com um sorriso calmo nos lábios e depois lhe beijou a testa, gentilmente. Em seguida, se sentou, observando o horizonte em trevas.

- Sabe, isso foi divertido. Gostoso. Se você não passasse tanto tempo meditando, poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes.

Shaka tratou de se sentar ao lado dele também. Nessas horas agradecia por ter desenvolvido tão bem seu autocontrole, pois se fosse de outra forma, era provável que estivesse tremendo diante do outro. Não entendia se era um convite ou apenas uma provocação. Quem sabe o outro não estivesse se vingando por tê-lo feito esperar tanto tempo? Kanon então lhe voltou o olhar, como se esperasse algum comentário seu.

- Bom… eu acredito que a meditação me ajuda a aprender muito sobre esse momento. A superar essa angústia – disse após alguns instantes ensaiando as palavras em sua cabeça.

A reação do outro, porém, foi inesperada. Kanon ria. Não era um riso de escárnio. Era mais como se fosse uma gargalhada de cumplicidade.

- É irônico que você – logo você, tão iluminado e desapegado – sempre olhe para o lado brilhante da vida.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- É Monty Phyton. Não conhece?

Calou-se perante sua ignorância. Não conhecia muita coisa sobre a vida das pessoas comuns.

- Não precisava ficar assim, Shaka. É bom procurar prestar atenção nas coisas boas… tentar aprender algo mesmo nessa situação de merda em que estamos – ele se levantou, passando uma das mãos pelo abdomen definido, onde os vestígios de gozo haviam secado – Bom, acho melhor voltar-mos. Já devem ter dado por nossa falta.

E estendeu a mão "limpa" para o outro. O virginiano aceitou e se levantou. Kanon ainda tentou conversar enquanto voltavam, contudo, Shaka estava distante. "Relaxa. Eu te perdoo". Nunca imaginou que fosse precisar do perdão de ninguém. Ele não acreditava no perdão e via-o apenas como um objeto de estudo, vago e difícil de se compreender. Ainda assim, não podia negar que o "Relaxa. Eu te perdoo" do geminiano parecia ter lhe tirado um enorme peso do peito.

**-o-**

Vago. Difícil de compreender. Alentador. O perdão era algo paradoxal, que lhe escapava como areia entre os dedos. Decidiu abandonar seu estudo. Por mais que o assunto o interessasse, temia acabar perdendo as considerações que formulasse por falta de papel e caneta. Sempre gostara de escrever, anotar, rabiscar. Seus livros eram cheio de grifos e fichamentos, exceto os de literatura, os quais ele guardava com zelo. Ao contrário do que imaginava, o limbo parecia ainda mais propício do que a vida terrena para aprender sobre o perdão. Talvez tivesse a ver com o arrependimento. Dante não havia visitado o Purgatório e encontrado almas arrependidas de seus pecados, as quais cumpriam penas antes de adentrar o Paraíso?

Não era uma alusão perfeita. Eles não teriam direito ao Paraíso. E assim, também não tinham penas a cumprir. Havia o tédio, castigo que não parecia tão cruel quando ele se lembrava d'"A Divina Comédia". Melhor isso do que ter o corpo perfurado por vespas, queimado ou congelado. Assim como Virgílio e os demais grandes nomes da antiguidade que haviam sido pessoas boas em vida mas que faleceram sem o batismo, eles tinham direito a um castelo em meio à escuridão, ao qual estariam presos por toda a eternidade. As almas dos mortos não cometem pecados. Nada daquilo que é feito após o último suspiro pode ser julgado. Desse modo, entregaram-se aos prazeres da carne como forma de aplacar o ócio amargo e aplacar a loucura alimentada pela incapacidade.

Ele ainda era considerado o mais reservado de todos. Por diversas vezes, preferiu meditar em vez de se entregar. Ansiava por se deitar com Kanon novamente, contudo, o medo e o orgulho muitas vezes impediram-no de obedecer seus desejos. Procurava disfarçar deitando-se com um e outro. Certa vez até mesmo cedeu aos pedidos de Afrodite, por mais que em vida nunca imaginasse que poderia algum dia fazer sexo com ele. Na maioria das vezes, esperava Kanon se aproximar e convidá-lo, no entanto, o geminiano gostava de variar seus parceiros.

Por mais que demorasse, ele sabia esperar. Aprendera que a paciência era uma virtude que podia render grandes recompensar. E sempre que Kanon o chamava, de modo respeito e discreto, ele se deixava tomar pela mão e o seguia, esperando que Gêmeos não desconfiasse que ele desejava aquilo tanto quanto – senão mais – do que ele. Para ainda manter sua "aura de santidade", respondia de forma negativa a todos os pedidos do geminiano para ver seus olhos. O instinto de autopreservação ainda era uma característica importante de sua identidade.

E então, depois de um longo tempo, o qual eles não puderam mensurar, um clarão encheu o limbo e a escuridão se dissipou. Quando a luz deixou de cegar-lhes os olhos, estavam de volta ao Santuário, com a Deusa sorrindo candidamente ao lado de Zeus.

Conteve uma risada ao se lembrar da cena. Quatorze homens nus, caídos no meio do Salão Principal, aos pés da Deusa a quem serviam e do Deus Supremo. Não sabiam se riam, se escondiam suas vergonhas, se choravam ou se abraçavam mesmo estando nus em pelo. Athena cumpriu sua palavra: não os abandonou. Finda a Guerra Santa, exigiu que seus soldados valorosos fossem perdoados e voltassem à vida. Depois souberam que os deuses haviam debatido a questão por cinco meses até que lhes fosse consentido o perdão. Cinco meses que no limbo pareceram durar uma eternidade.

Zeus se retirou assim que o ritual havia terminado, sem dizer uma palavra. Athena então fez sinal para que os servos se aproximassem, trazendo vestimentas para os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Ainda atordoados, eles foram conduzidos para uma grande festa, onde todos do Santuário os aguardavam. Os cinco heróis de Bronze estavam presentes e até mesmo Ikki veio cumprimentá-los. Kiki se atirou nos braços dos pais, que mal podiam conter as lágrimas do reencontro. O Santuário festejou o retorno dos soldados valorosos durante todo aquele final de semana, em que as obrigações foram esquecidas por ordem da Deusa. Houve muita comida, bebida e bandas que se revezavam, tocando sem parar. Nesse ponto, o limbo fora valoroso em lhes preservar o cansaço, permitindo a todos que ficassem na festa por quase o tempo todo.

Infelizmente, quando o cansaço chegou, veio com toda a força. Após a diversão, todos se retiraram, de volta para suas Casas Zodiacais. Fazer aquele caminho agora lhe parecia uma experiência inteiramente nova. Todos os quatorze desceram juntos, cada qual ficando em sua devida morada. Quando lhe deixaram á entrada do Sexto Templo, ele se despediu dos colegas e esperou que eles sumissem de sua vista. Seu corpo doía. Parecia a primeira vez que sentia sono e fastio. "Nesse sentido, estar morto tinha lá suas vantagens", pensou, ironicamente. Encaminhou-se para o quarto. A Casa de Virgem estava impecavelmente limpa; resultado talvez da dedicação dos servos. Apesar do cansaço, ele se encaminhou à escrivaninha e buscou seu pequeno "tratado" entre os demais papéis. Acrescentou as considerações de número três e quatro para em seguida examiná-las atentamente. Enquanto meditava, adormeceu sentado na cadeira.

Após a festa, veio o trabalho. Ele voltou ao comando do Departamento de Administração Interna que, para variar, estava cheio de atribuições urgentes esperando para serem resolvidas. Ficou pouco mais de três semanas sem ver Kanon – o geminiano foi deslocado para trabalhar com o irmão na Secretaria Executiva do Santuário. Em meio ao trabalho, procurou se esquecer do que havia acontecido enquanto estavam no limbo. Seus companheiros adotaram a mesma estratégia: o sexo praticado entre eles durante o período de escuridão passou a ser visto como tabu, um assunto quase proibido, comentado apenas em momentos de embriaguez ou brincadeira maldosa, quase sempre pelas mesmas pessoas.

Se algum relacionamento havia se originado durante o limbo, este era mantido em segredo. Como era de se esperar, apenas os dois casais já conhecidos seguiram adiante, formando quase que uma família comum, na qual Kiki chamava Aldebaran e Mu de pais e Dohko e Shion de avós. Ao que parecia, o que acontecera na escuridão estava fadado a desaparecer em contato com a luz do dia. Por diversas vezes, naquele tempo, pegou-se refletindo sobre o assunto, procurando convencer-se racionalmente que aqueles encontros sexuais eram mera forma de vencer o tédio e que não havia motivos para retomá-los.

"Além disso, há muito trabalho a fazer", ele se dizia, constantemente.

Agora, lendo a quinta consideração, ele se lembrava que foi justamente o trabalho que voltou a aproximá-los.

**-o-**

"_5 – O __ verdadeiro __perdão pode curar todas as feridas"_

Ele não acreditou quando a secretária lhe entregou o pedido de transferência de Kanon para seu Departamento. A Secretaria Executiva era um órgão de maior visibilidade, responsável por estabelecer a comunicação entre todos os órgãos do Santuário, além de lidar com alguns dos visitantes divinos e terrenos mais ilustres – ou seja, para um homem reconhecido por sua sede de poder, aquele era o departamento mais indicado. Shaka releu o documento diversas vezes. Havia um pedido de urgência na aprovação da transferência.

Telefonou para Saga naquela mesma tarde, procurando mais informações sobre o caso. Talvez Kanon tivesse novamente criado problemas e tirá-lo dos holofotes seria a maneira mais eficiente de resolvê-los. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir da boca do próprio Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que seu irmão era um dos melhores – senão, o melhor – funcionário do departamento e que ele havia pedido a transferência por vontade própria apesar de não entrar em maiores detalhes sobre o motivo. Saga rogou ao indiano que aceitasse Kanon sob sua direção, uma vez que ele estava determinado a não voltar atrás e confessou que ele até mesmo atrasara o envio do pedido de transferência por considerá-lo essencial no funcionamento da Secretaria Executiva.

Pouco após desligar o telefone, a secretária entrou novamente na sala, trazendo uma mensagem do próprio Kanon, comentando que havia pedido transferência para o Departamento de Administração interna já havia alguns dias e que Saga estava demorando em tomar providências, de modo que pedia a Shaka para acelerar o processo. O indiano não pensou duas vezes. Se era a vontade do outro, que viesse. E ele desejava aquilo, de alguma forma. Kanon retornou como da primeira vez: sério, calado e bastante esforçado. Por mais que os outros funcionários agora arriscassem alguma aproximação, era o geminiano quem erguia barreiras para preservar-se das conversas que não tratavam estritamente de trabalho. Analisava todos os projetos, sempre tinha alguma opinião e realizava pesquisas sobre a melhor forma de se conduzir as coisas. O único com quem ele se abria de modo mais respeitoso perante os outros era com Shaka, o "patrão inacessível", e ambos conheciam muito bem o motivo daquela aproximação.

Ainda assim, o grego comportava-se como um funcionário comum diante dos outros, abrindo-se um pouco mais apenas quando estava a sós com Shaka, que era quando comentava sobre algum acontecimento do escritório ou de sua vida privada. O loiro não sabia exatamente como reagir àqueles comentários, guiando-se por instinto, tentando ser amigável e evitar que a aproximação construída durante o período no limbo se esfacelasse. De algum modo bastante particular, ele e Kanon se entendiam. Sentia que Gêmeos ainda tinha aspirações maiores, que almejava conseguir um bom cargo e ficar no mesmo patamar dos demais, contudo, sentia também que ele parecia satisfeito com sua posição atual, como se o fato de ser um subordinado a outro Cavaleiro de Ouro não fosse nada demais e até mesmo lhe desse certo prazer em trabalhar.

Os demais funcionários tentavam se aproximar aos poucos e, apesar do receio inicial, Com o tempo, Kanon passou a se mostrar mais receptivo, concedendo perdão aos que lhe pediam desculpas e tornando-se amigável, todavia, Shaka não precisava realizar um grande esforço para compreender que as mágoas do passado ainda estavam bem vivas no coração do outro – as emoções do geminiano pareciam em um estado natural de consternação. Talvez, fosse realmente preciso estudar o perdão por anos para concedê-lo de modo tão tranquilo quanto Aioros havia feito.

O indiano não esperava muito mais daquela convivência amistosa. Kanon não voltara a mencionar os encontros sexuais no limbo e ele não se sentia confortável em tocar no assunto. Tinha vontade de repetir os feitos, de sentir prazer ao lado do parceiro e, quem sabe, as coisas pudessem se aprofundar conforme o tempo possibilitasse. De todo modo, via no geminiano a probabilidade de ter um amigo – o primeiro em toda sua vida – mesmo que essa hipótese estivesse fora de cogitação em um passado não muito distante. Passaram a almoçar juntos e, por vezes, demoravam-se no escritório, fazendo horas-extras. Certa vez, enquanto desligavam as luzes e preparavam-se para sair, o geminiano o surpreendeu:

- Você quer saber por que deixei o cargo ao lado de Saga?

Tinha certa curiosidade em esclarecer melhor aquela situação, uma vez que nunca cobrara explicações do outro e ele nunca entrara em maiores detalhes. Se Kanon trazia o assunto à tona, talvez fosse melhor ouvi-lo. "É o que os amigos fazem", pensou. Sentou-se em silêncio em uma das cadeiras do escritório e o seu interlocutor sentou-se bem à vontade sobre uma escrivaninha. Limpou a garganta e então prosseguiu:

- Eu me cansei daquele pessoal, Shaka. Toda aquela gente que antes me tratava como um demônio agora vinha me cumprimentar, dizer o quão valoroso eu era. Muitos se aproximaram, pediram desculpas e eu me senti leve ao desculpá-los de início. Com o passar do tempo, porém, aquilo começou a me incomodar. Percebi que muitos não eram sinceros em sua aproximação; pareciam pedir perdão apenas para não perturbar as coisas ou para me usar para conseguir algum benefício. Pois é, irônico que logo eu me sinta mal em uma situação dessas, não acha? – comentou, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Irônico? Não acho – Shaka respondeu meio que por impulso, entretanto, sua fala pareceu ter algum efeito positivo sobre Kanon, uma vez que seu sorriso mudou, tornando-se mais leve e verdadeiro.

- Você é um dos que mais se esforçou para me entender e sempre me tratou como igual. Por isso quis voltar. Aqui, sinto que realmente fui perdoado e que posso fazer algo para reerguer minha vida. Sei que muitos pensam que a Secretaria Executiva seria um órgão bem mais interessante pra mim – e de certa forma, é – contudo, tem coisas que o poder não compra. Como uma consciência limpa. Se eu continuasse trabalhando no meio daquele povo do alto escalão, eu ficaria doido ou acabaria mandando todo mundo à merda.

Shaka o ouvia em silêncio, limitando-se a fazer um ou outro aceno com a cabeça. Kanon parecia bem sincero em suas assertivas. Deixou-o falar o quanto julgasse necessário. Contudo, sentia-se um tanto confuso com a ideia do geminiano acreditar que ele o havia perdoado. Pensou em corrigi-lo, dizer que, na verdade, sentia compaixão por ele e procurara entender seus atos. Deteve-se, pois acreditou que, naquele instante, se havia alguém que deveria esclarecer algo, esse alguém era Kanon.

- Esses dias, eu passei próximo a uma das casas onde fui atacado pelos moradores quando eu estava com Mu. Umas crianças me viram e foram chamar os adultos. Eu fiquei com medo que fosse criar problemas e pensei em correr. Os homens, contudo, vieram em paz. Eles se aproximaram de mim de modo bastante singelo, pediram-me perdão pelo modo como haviam me tratado e insistiram para que eu tomasse café com eles. Quando dei por mim, haviam armado algumas mesas e cadeiras na parte de fora das casinhas caindo aos pedaços e trouxeram uma comida simples, mas bem feita. Os homens e mulheres se sentaram e comeram comigo, agradecendo pelas mudanças que eu havia sugerido ao plano do novo prédio que está em construção. Parece que foi a própria Athena quem contou a eles sobre isso. Todos estavam realmente arrependidos do modo como haviam me tratado. E eu, Shaka, me senti feliz.

O loiro preparou-se para dizer algo, mas se deteve ao notar os olhos marejados do geminiano, que parecia finalmente ter concluído a história. Por fim, limitou-se a dizer:

- Eu fico contente que esteja se sentindo melhor, Kanon.

Gêmeos riu e pôs-se de pé, limpando os olhos com o braço esquerdo para, em seguida, voltar a se certificar de que as luzes estavam apagadas e as janelas fechadas. Shaka ajudou-o a concluir o ritual de encerramento de expediente e ambos saíram. Enquanto trancava a porta do escritório, o indiano foi novamente interpelado pelo outro:

- Ei, não quero ser chato, mas aquela nossa cerveja não vai rolar mesmo?

O loiro corou, o que fez com que o outro risse.

- Está tudo bem se não qui-

- Neste sábado. Pode ser?

Lembrou-se que, enquanto escrevia em seu pequeno tratado sobre o perdão naquela noite, sentia um misto de excitação e apreensão quanto ao "encontro" – e as letras escritas de modo tortuoso e um erro de ortografia rabiscado comprovavam que ele estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Em partes, queria fazer-se de desentendido sobre o porquê de ter aceitado o convite, embora tivesse plena consciência de seus desejos e ansiasse pela chegada do fim-de-semana. Mesmo estando nervoso, preservou seu comportamento habitual no ambiente de trabalho, reservando-se apenas em especular sutilmente porque Kanon não havia voltado a trabalhar com Mu. O geminiano disse que Áries agora tinha Kiki e Shun como ajudantes e que ele gostava mais de trabalhar com os cálculos e pesquisas do Departamento de Administração Interna. Shaka considerou a resposta "correta demais", contudo, não a questionou: seria muita petulância desejar que o outro estivesse de volta àquele setor unicamente por sua causa.

Quando chegou a noite de sábado, sentiu-se levemente vaidoso. Arrumou-se como de costume, porém, mais atento aos detalhes, perfumando-se e vestindo uma de suas melhores roupas. Talvez estivesse fantasiando demais ou esperando demais; ainda assim, deixou-se levar por suas vontades. Chegou pontualmente ao bar onde haviam marcado o "encontro" e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Kanon também parecia ter se preparado para uma conquista. Estava belo, como ele nunca o vira antes. Todavia, considerou adequado agir com cautela. Sentaram-se, pediram bebidas e petiscos, e começaram a conversar de assuntos variados. "Nada de trabalho", foi a única objeção por parte do geminiano.

De início, Shaka se sentiu acanhado, uma vez que existia para trabalhar e acreditava não ter muitos assuntos para compartilhar com o outro. Acabou por contar a Kanon sobre sua infância na Índia, sobre a ascendência inglesa de um pai que não o reconhecia e os problemas que isso causava em meio ao bairro de classe média-baixa de Bombaim. Contou-lhe sobre a mãe superprotetora, que morreu pouco após ele ser enviado para estudar a doutrina budista junto aos monges – "morreu de solidão, dizem". Quando se deu conta, havia revelado sobre seu passado ao geminiano mais do que fizera a qualquer outro, comentando também sobre seus estudos e o treinamento.

Kanon também lhe comentou sobre a infância, talvez mais triste e dolorosa do que a dele, começando pelas eternas comparações negativas com relação a Saga, os desejos de "adolescente idiota", o castigo no Cabo Sunion... A narrativa do geminiano era entrecortada por longos silêncios, cujos significados Shaka não ousava desvendar. Deixaram tais assuntos de lado e procuraram se divertir, comentando sobre planos para o futuro e sobre algumas das pessoas presentes no bar. Pouco após a meia-noite, pagaram a conta e saíram. A sugestão de irem embora foi do próprio Kanon e Shaka adiantou que ele talvez estivesse tramando algo. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele disse que o acompanharia até a Casa de Virgem, pois queria ver as estrelas de um local que julgava mais apropriado.

**-o-**

- Han? O que está fazendo aí? Te procurei pela Casa toda!

E por falar no diabo...

Shaka ficou um tanto envergonhado por ser pego em flagrante quando o outro, vestindo apenas a cueca, Kanon abriu a porta do escritório. O virginiano escondeu sutilmente o papel entre outras anotações e procurou manter a calma.

- Desculpe. Eu realmente lembrei de algo que precisava fazer no trabalho e não podia esquecer. Precisei vir aqui anotar.

Kanon começou a rir, encostando-se na soleira da porta. Shaka mordeu levemente os lábios ao ver o corpo forte iluminado pela luz fraca que vinha do corredor.

- Só você mesmo, Shaka! Não nega o signo!

O virginiano limitou-se a dar um sorriso tranquilo.

- Me desculpe, de verdade. Logo termino aqui e volto para a cama.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar – e o geminiano já ia se retirando, quando se voltou para o loiro novamente – Escuta, tem algo na geladeira pra comer agora? Um pedaço de moussaka, talvez?

- Ah... Bom, moussaka eu não tenho. Mas devo ter broto-de-bambu, vegetais cozidos, biscoito integral e posso esquentar chá.

Kanon novamente riu.

- É, não é a toa que está meio magro. Precisa comer algo com mais sustância. Qualquer dia vamos comer algo fora ou venho aqui cozinhar.

Shaka ficou um tanto encabulado com o comentário, embora sentisse um rubor gostoso na face ao ouvir a proposta do outro.

- Claro, podemos sim – respondeu, procurando ocultar seu nervosismo.

- Certo, vou esquentar o chá. Estarei te esperando na cozinha. Não demore, _olhos azuis_.

O tom malicioso na frase final de Kanon fez Shaka novamente ficar excitado com o que o outro planejava. Tomou rapidamente o tratado sobre o perdão em mãos e, antes de sair, rabiscou apressado:

"_6 – O perdão pode levar a situações surpreendentes"_


End file.
